Return of Darkness
by Anguis Dominus
Summary: PG-13 for cussing and intended audience. This is a fic about the next Generation of Hogwarts students. Not a typical one either, because their is some rather weird pairings. Please R/R!!


Return of Darkness  
  
  
By Anguis Dominus  
  
  
__________  
  
A/N This fic starts on August 2, 2012; 14 years after the Canon Harry Potter characters are scheduled to graduate from Hogwarts. This fic is mainly about the children of J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter characters. Flashbacks are in {}{}{}{}{}{} and ~*~*~ indicates a change in p.o.v.'s.  
  
-------  
  
Disclaimer - Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Bill Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Fleur Delecour, Fred Weasley, and other such character's recognized from the Harry Potter books, are indeed the property of J. K. Rowling. The name Drusilla came from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and is not mine. Any original characters are mine, which includes, but is not limited to, their personalities, opinions, and first names. The last names belong to J. K. Rowling, and J. K. Rowling only. I do not make a profit out of this, nor do I claim to own anything that doesn't belong to me.   
  
__________  
  
Angelina Johnson stepped out of her limo, ignoring the man holding her door open. Her red haired son came out behind her, his blue eyes sparkling against his dark olive skin. The man closed the door after her son, and they walked into the Leaky Cauldron.   
  
Once she entered, she pulled off her dark sunglasses, and looked around the room. It was filled with witches and wizards of all kinds, and at once she spotted the red haired man she was looking for. She walked over to his table. They both frowned at each other. She glanced quickly at the red haired boy sitting next to him. "Jareth, this is your brother Jared. I need to speak to your father so take this," she said, handing him a bag of gold, "and go entertain yourself."  
  
"Yes, mother." He mumbled.  
  
"You go with him, too, Jared." Fred Weasley said, handing the other twin a considerably smaller bag of wizarding money. Fred and Angelina watched as the twins left through the back door, not speaking to each other.   
  
Both sat down, and ordered drinks. After a few minutes of silence in which Angelina pulled her long brown hair into a french twist, and Fred sipped at his mulled mead, Fred spoke. "You are doing well, Angelina... I saw that you arrived in a limo."   
  
"Yes, being a WizardWear model has been quite rewarding." She said, glancing pointedly at his worn robes. "How has WWW been going?" she asked, smugly.  
  
Fred narrowed his eyes. "You know as well as the rest of the wizarding world that it has been doing poorly since the death of George."  
  
Angelina's eye's softened at the mention of George. She remembered only to well the day of George's Death...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Hermione, Ginny, and Alicia were crowded around Angelina, who was looking very beautiful in her long white wedding dress, with her mahogany hair cascading in ringlets down her back. Her crystal blue eyes shone with happiness as her three friends added last minute accessories.   
  
Hermione was using her wand to strategically place silvery sparks of light into her hair, Ginny was applying silvery glitter to her eyelids, and Alicia was rearranging the soft folds of fabric around her shoulders. They all finished at the same time, and stood back to admire their work. "Do I look okay?" she asked tentatively. Instead of answering her, Hermione conjured a large mirror in front of her.  
  
"Oh, I look great you guys." She said, happy tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. "Thank you so much."   
  
"It was our pleasure, Ange. It's not everyday you get married." Ginny said, hugging her soon-to-be sister-in-law. "Fred is not going to regret marrying you.' She said when they pulled apart.  
  
Molly Weasley bustled in a minute later, beaming at the girls. She went over to Angelina, and hugged her. "We must hurry, it is about to start." She said, placing a single white rose in her hand.  
  
The four women walked out of Gryffindor Tower, and into the front entryway, where they stood waiting in anticipation. The doors swung open as Professor Trelawny started playing the Wedding March out of her wand and a golden carpet unfurled as Hermione, Ginny, and Alicia out onto the grounds, each wearing royal blue gowns. Angelina, who was smiling happily at everyone who attended, followed them.  
  
Fred stood waiting at the altar, staring lovingly at his bride-to-be. Hermione, Ginny, and Alicia went off to Angelina's right, as she and Fred turned to Albus Dumbledore, holding hands. AS soon as Alus said "I now pronounce you, man and wife," Angelina and Fred kissed, making the entire group present, including Professor Snape, cheer.  
  
Professor Trelawny then turned to the band, and as they started to play, everyone drifted onto the dance floor. George and his date Cho were danicng next to Harry and Ginny. Ron was with Katie Bell, and even Professor Snape was dancing with Professor Vector, who, to everyone's surprise, was looking quite happy with her head rested against Severus' chest.  
  
People started leaving, wishing the couple good luck, and soon, only Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, Angelina, and Alicia were left. Just as Fred and Angelina were getting ready to Apparate to their new home, Fred ubrupty stood up, making Angelina, who had been on his lap, fall to the ground with a thump. "George is in trouble," he said, hoarsely. Angelina stood up, and grabbed her husbands hands.  
  
"Can you tell where he is?" she asked. He closed his eyes, and a minute later, he opened them, his eyes shining with unshed tears.  
  
"No." he whispered.  
  
Hermione stood up suddenly. "I think remember seeing him go off that way," she said, pointing towards the forest. "I think he went in there with Cho." The small group started towards the forest at her words, wands out.  
  
They entered the forest cautiously, starting at every little sound. After about a half an hour of walking, they came to a little clearing, and Ginny, who was in the lead, let out a shriek. Angelina stepped forward, and looked over to where Hermione was now staring, and immediately choked back a sob. Harry, who had also seen the site before them, tried to hold back Fred, but to no avail. Fred ran forward, and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
George was lying on a pile of dead leaves, his blood pooling around him, and a dagger stuck in-between his shoulder blades. He took a step backwards, and let out a blood-curling scream. It echoed through the forest, and was heard inside the castle. The Professor's came running out, and soon came upon the stunned group, Hermione, Ginny and Alicia still in their royal blue gowns, Angelina still in her Wedding Dress, all staring down at the dead form of George Weasley.   
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We were so happy back then. Whatever went wrong?" she whispered under her breath, not looking at Fred, had she looked up, she would have seen tears coursing down his cheeks as well.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Dru, don't forget to meet us at the Magical Menagerie in two hours."   
  
A red headed girl pulled herself from her mother's grasp, and went into Madame Malkin's, calling "I will mother," over her shoulder.  
  
"Does she have enough money?" she fretted, pulling on a piece of her fiery red hair.  
  
"Don't worry Gin, I gave her 50 galleons, that should be enough." Her blonde haired husband said as he slipped his arms around her waste.  
  
"Draco, you need a haircut," she said playfully, swatting a bit of his silver hair that had fallen into her face.  
  
"I like my hair, and you don't mind it in bed." He whispered into her ear. She blushed, and pulled away from him. He smirked at her. "Come on, Gin, we need to move. They are here."  
  
She turned around, and found herself face to face with Molly Weasley. "Mum?" she asked, her voice breaking. Molly didn't even glance at her daughter, just kept walking. Draco enveloped her into a hug, whispering words of comfort into her ear, as tears started streaming down her face...  
  
  
  
  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Ginny Weasley was running down a corridor at Hogwarts, tears falling down her face. She wasn't looking where she was going, just trying to get away. She ran into someone, and they both toppled to the floor. She looked up, and saw Draco Malfoy. She tried to get up, but her legs collapsed beneath her, and she fell to the floor, sobbing.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, in a voice devoid of its usual coldness. She looked up at him, and then leaned back against the wall, her tears one for the moment, leaving her with very puffy eyes.  
  
"It's Harry. We started dating about a month ago, and I just walked in on him... him and Hermione." She said, before bursting into tears again.  
  
"Were they...?" Ginny nodded. "Oh Ginny... I, I really don't know what to do, I am bad with these things..." he started to say, but Ginny threw herself at him, and he put hid arms around her. "He didn't deserve you, Ginny, if he wanted Hermione over you, well, that just shows that he has bad taste."  
  
Ginny looked up at him, and smiled through her tears. "And since when are you Mr. Nice-guy?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not, but I can't just leave you here crying, now can I?" he said, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "Don't you tell anyone I've had a change of heart or anything."  
  
She just sighed, and lay back against him. Ten minutes later, she was fast asleep. Draco picked her up, and made his way towards Gryffindor Tower. The Fat lady looked at him disdainfully. "What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"I need to get in. I want to put Ginny to bed, she isn't feeling well." He answered.  
  
She looked at him suspiciously. "If she is sick, why don't you take her to the infirmary?"  
  
"Nothing but time can heal a broken heart." He said, softly.  
  
"Oh, poor dear. Who was it?"   
  
Draco scowled darkly. "Potter."  
  
"Harry Potter?" she asked, disbelieving.  
  
"Yes, now can you let me in, She may not look it, but she is a bit heavy." He snapped.   
  
"Fine." She sighed, "just don't expect to get in without the password net time." He nodded, and she swung open revealing an empty common room.  
  
He carried her up the stairs, trying to find her dorm room. He opened the door that said 6th years, hoping it was the girl's dormitories and not the boys. He sighed with relief as he saw a room that most certainly belonged to teenage girls. He stepped over the clothing and nail polish strewn all over the floor. The bed closest to the window was the only one that was devoid of mess, and so he pulled back the covers, and laid her down upon it.   
  
He started to walk away, but Ginny spoke up. "Draco, stay here with me, please."  
  
"Okay," he said, thinking of what would happen when the rest of the Gryffindor's got back lunch.  
  
"Don't leave me." She mumbled, before falling asleep once more. He sat on the bed, Indian style, and pulled the curtains around them. About half an hour later, the door creaked open, and Draco sat upright, all drowsiness gone.  
  
"Ginny?" It was Hermione. "I think she is asleep." She whispered.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Draco scowled through the hangings towards the direction of the door. It was Harry.  
  
"Let's wake her up and talk to her about it." Hermione said, and he heard them walking to the bed in which he was seated.  
  
He pulled the hangings open, and slid off the bed, glaring at them, his gray eyes piercing into them. Harry walked forward, and grabbed him by the collar. "What did you do to her?" he asked, after noticing Ginny.   
  
Draco sneered at him. "I think I should be the one asking you." He said, his voice laced with hatred.  
  
Harry didn't drop him, but tightened his grip, and Draco started having trouble breathing. Harry still didn't let go. "What do you know about anything, Malfoy?" he spat.  
  
"I...know...you...hurt...her...and...I...will...never...forgive...you...for... that..." he said, gasping.  
  
"Why do you care." He asked, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Because...she...deserves...better...and...I...love...her..." he said, before blacking out. Harry didn't let go of him, just watched as his enemy's breathing slowed almost to a stop, a maniacal grin on his face.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" came a female voice, and Harry was thrown against the wall, leaving Draco to fall to the floor. Hermione rushed over to Harry, pulled out her wand and revived him. Ginny knelt on the floor next to Draco, and checked his pulse. It was still there, but barely. She stood up, her eyes blazing. "What the hell do you think you are doing? You have already killed all respect I ever had for you, trying to kill someone who actually cares about me as well?"  
  
Hermione stepped forward. "Ginny, be reasonable. I am your friend and..."   
  
"You are my friend?" she narrowed her eyes. "A friend that was shagging my boyfriend!" she screamed the last bit, and Hermione took a step backwards. "Harry, take your whore and get out of here!" she said, throwing a little golden ring at him.   
  
Hermione stepped back, looking hurt, and Harry stared at Ginny in shock. But she ignored them, and bent to over Draco. With in-human strength, she lifted him up, and lay him down on her bed. Julia Parson walked into the room, and stared from Ginny and Draco, to Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Jules, go get Madame Pomfrey. Quick!" Julia ran out of the room, leaving Ginny alone with an unconscious Draco, Harry and Hermione. Hermione took a step forward. "Get the hell out of here." Ginny snapped, trying not to cry again.  
  
Harry and Hermione left the room, Harry limping, and Hermione trying not to cry.  
  
  
  
  
Draco woke up hours later, and the first thing he saw was Ginny, sitting at the end of his bed. When she saw he was awake, she jumped up, and hugged him.  
  
  
  
  
  
One year and three months later, Ginny was in her graduation robes, having just given her speech as Head Girl, and Draco was kneeling in front of her. "Ginny, darling. I love you more than life itself. Will you marry me?" Ginny's hands went to her face, as she smiled at Draco.  
  
"I will." She said, and he jumped up and spun her around. There was shocked silence from most of the people present, but applause broke out when Dumbledore came over to congratulate them. Twenty minutes later, Ginny dragged Draco over to her parents, beaming.   
  
Arthur Weasley stepped forward to hug his daughter (he had known about this, as Draco asked his permission before hand) but Molly and the rest of the Weasley's glared at her. "You have disgraced us, Virginia." She said, before stomping out, followed by Fred, Angelina, Ron, Percy and Charlie.   
  
Arthur turned to his daughter. "Don't worry, honey, she will get over it. We will be their for your wedding." He said, before walking off.  
  
  
But at Ginny's beautiful wedding at Malfoy Manor, the only Weasley's present were her father, Charlie, and Bill. Her parent's divorced, because Arthur felt that Ginny should marry whomever she wants, and Molly was pissed at her husband for giving Draco permission to marry her...  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco lifted his wife's chin. "Don't worry, darling. One day, they will regret acting like they do." Ginny rested her head on her husband's chest.   
  
"But why can't they see you aren't like your father? My mum always used to chide me for liking Harry because of who he was, the famous Harry Potter, telling me that it is inside what counts, not anything else. Why can't she take her own advice?"  
  
Draco shrugged helplessly. "I'm sorry darling."  
  
"It isn't your fault, Draco..."  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Bill, why can't Veronique go to Beaxbaton's. Their iz nothing wrong weeth zat school." A tall, blonde woman asked, looking up at her husband.  
  
"Because, Flower, Hogwarts is where I went, and we can't separate them. Toni doesn't seem to mind it any."  
  
"Zat iz because he iz exactly like you and Charlie. I 'ave never seen an eleven year old who likes dragons so much!" she said, crossing her arms. "Besides, I 'ave been in France weeth 'eir for ze last two years, she will want to be wiz 'eir friends!" Fleur Delecour said, as she tossed her silvery mane defiantly.  
  
Bill smiled at his wife, and was about to retort when two blond haired, brown-eyed eleven-year-olds appeared behind Fleur. "Are you two fighting again?" The boy, Antoni, asked.  
  
"You two should know better." Veronique chided. Both parents quit their bickering, and sighed.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go to 'Ogwarts?" Fleur asked. The twins nodded, and Fleur frowned. "I won't be able to see eidayr of you den, unteel Summer Holidays." She pouted.  
  
"Mum, it's not like it's our fault you wanted to run your business in France." Veronique said, smiling at her mother.  
  
"Aunt Gabrielle is there running everything fine, you should have taken the teaching position at Hogwarts. We all know that is why you are upset." Antoni said, smirking.  
  
Fleur threw her arms up in the air. "What was I supposed to do? Go and teach wiz your Uncle, who hates me?" she asked.  
  
The twins eyes both lighted up. "Why does he hate you mum." Antoni asked.  
  
"We are old enough to know, I think." Veronique said, finishing for him, and smiling.  
  
Fleur sighed, and looked at her husband. He nodded, and she started telling them what happened in the spring of'97...  
  
  
  
  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
  
Fleur Delacour was standing at the altar, holding Bill Weasley's hands. Everyone present agreed that she looked beautiful, wearing light pink wedding robes that shimmered with her every move. Her mother sat in the front row, tears sliding down her face. Her sister, Gabrielle, was the Maid of Honor. Madame Maxine was there, of course, standing in the back row with Hagrid.  
  
The entire Weasley family was also present, with their respective dates, along with Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. It was a joyous occasion for the Weasley family indeed, their oldest son having the first marriage. "I now pronounce you Man and Wife." Albus Dumbledore said, smiling down upon them.  
  
  
  
Things were peaceful up until the cutting of the wedding cake, because then things got nasty. Hermione was handing out cake to everyone, and Remus Lupin was handing out glasses of wine. Fleur's mother stood up, beaming at her daughter and her husband.  
  
"I would like to make a toast, to a long and 'appy life, to the newly-weds, in 'opes that zey weel always love eachozer." She lifted her glass. "To Bill and Fleur Delecour."   
  
"What?!?!?" came the outraged voice of Molly Weasley, followed soon after by the sound of her wine glass shattering. Everyone turned to look at her. "Is Weasley not good enough for you Fleur?" she spat. Bill walked over to his mother.  
  
"What's wrong with us taking her last name?" he asked, defiantly. Molly puffed out her chest, and stood up to her full height (which was still about a foot shorter that Bill) and glared at her son.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, We are only taking my last name in 'opes that we can start a new life, and get our own reputations, with out us being known as ze Minister's relatives. Eet iz nothing against ze Weasley family..." Fleur said, trying to calm down her mother-in-law.  
  
But Molly acted like she didn't even here her. "You are not proud of the Weasley family, I can tell, and you will be a Weasley no longer." She said, and she apparated, but not before shooting one last glare over Fleur's way.  
  
Fleur's eyes filled with tears, for she had grown rather fond of Molly Weasley in the past three years. Bill pulled her to him, and glared at his family. "Anyone else feel we disgraced the family?" he asked. Percy stepped forward, as did Ron.  
  
"You are a disappointment Bill." Percy said, snottily, before apparating. Ron didn't say anything, just stomped off. The guests stared at what was left of the Weasley family. Everyone, including the Weasley's themselves, were surprised at the reactions the changing of a last name had on Molly, Ron, and Percy.  
  
The after party continued, but with much less vigor than before. The bride and groom were the glummest of them all, spending the entire time at their table, not talking, just thinking. Molly refused to acknowledge Bill, and so he and Fleur moved to France, to live with Fleur's mother.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
  
  
  
"And you know ze rest," Fleur said to her twins.  
  
Antoni and Veronique stared at their mother and father, not believing that their father had been disowned because of changing his last name. Veronique, who was always the outspoken one, broke the silence. "You're telling me we have to go to Hogwarts and be taught by someone who doesn't even consider us family?" she asked.  
  
Bill nodded. "Percy teaches Transfiguration, now that McGonagall is Headmistress."   
  
"See, another reason you should go to Beaxbaton's..."  
  
"Don't start." Bill, Antoni, and Veronique said in unison.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
"It's Harry Potter." "Look, it's Potter." "Look at his scar."   
  
Whispers broke out at the Leaky Cauldron as Harry Potter stepped in the door, his wife and daughter in tow. "I told you I shouldn't have come." He said to his brown haired wife, grabbing his young daughters hand.  
  
"Oh Harry, you know as well as I that you can't miss Alexia's wand choosing." She said, pushing her husband into the alleyway behind the Leaky Cauldron, away from the stares of strangers.  
  
"Mum!" Alexia snapped, tossing her long black hair over her tiny shoulders. "You know I hate to be called that!"  
  
Alicia Potter (once Alicia Spinnet) chuckled. "Of course, Lexi. Sorry, I forgot. It's not like you remind me every two minutes."  
  
"Mum!" she shrieked, smacking her playfully.  
  
Harry watched his wife and daughter play around, as he tapped the brick wall, revealing the entrance to Diagon Alley. Still bickering, Lexi and Alicia entered with Harry. They reached Flourish and Blott's just as the last person Harry wanted to see walked out.  
  
Ron Weasley, his wife Pansy Parkinson, and their adopted son, Andrew Longbottom, all stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
"Harry, how the hell could you do that to my sister?" Ron asked, his face turning the color of his fiery hair. "And Hermione. I thought you were better than that." He sneered. Harry gripped Hermione's hand tightly.  
  
"I didn't mean to fall in love with Hermione..." he started, but was cut off by a snort from Ron. He glared at his friend, and continued. "And I didn't want to hurt Ginny by breaking up with her."  
  
Ron threw up his arms. "Oh, so break her heart by shagging Hermione while she is in the room next door! That's even better, Potter!" he roared. By now, the entire Common Room was staring at the three, mouths open in shock.  
  
Harry let go of Hermione's hand and stalked over to Ron, his hand clamped around his wand. "You are just jealous because I got Hermione and you didn't!" he snapped.   
  
Hurt, Ron took a step backwards. "Is that what you think this is about?" he asked, softly. "You hurt my sister, Potter, and I will never forgive you for that. You hurt Malfoy, and normally, I would have been overjoyed, but you pushed it too far. You could have killed him, you broke my sister's heart, and you are trying to tell everyone I am jealous. All in one day too. Well, consider it the end of our friendship." He said, spinning around.  
  
He reached the stairs leading to the boys dormitory, and turned around. "Remember, Hermione, if he can do it to my sister, he can do it to you." He walked up the stairs. Ron and Harry hadn't said three words to each other since.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come along, Alicia." Harry said roughly, shoving past Ron, knocking Pansy into her husband. Alicia followed, holding Alexia's hand, and pulling her into the shop. Alexia stared wide eyed at the sandy haired boy standing next to Ron, before the door shut, leaving Alexia to ponder her parent's behavior.   
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ron held onto Pansy, who had been sprained her ankle when Harry pushed past her. Andrew Longbottom looked up to his adoptive parents, his eyes wide. "Oh Ron, it hurts something fierce." Pansy said, as she tried to stand.  
  
He scooped her up into his arms, and carried her over to a bench. He set her down carefully, and then pulled out his wand. He healed her ankle, and was sitting her up, when her face paled. Ron turned around, and came face to face with Corinne Parkinson, Pansy's older sister.  
  
"So Pansy, still with this muggle-lover." She asked, looking at Ron with disgust. "You should have married Aaron Avery like you were supposed to."   
  
"Corrine, get the hell out of here." Pansy snapped. "Go terrorize your boyfriend or something."  
  
Corrine lifted her hand, showing off a large diamond ring. "That's husband now. My rich husband." She said, her eyes traveling to Pansy's plain gold wedding band, and to Ron's worn robes. She smirked. "I should leave, wouldn't want to be seen in the company of riffraff like you." She turned around, and entered Madame Malkin's.  
  
Pansy turned to Ron, her eyes blazing. "I cannot believe her. She acts like she is better than everyone else. It annoys me so."  
  
Ron quickly turned his laugh into a cough. "Pansy, dear, you used to be exactly like her, if not worse." Pansy glared at her husband.  
  
"I have changed, haven't I. I am taking Andrew to get his books. Go do whatever." She said, stomping off, dragging her son with her. Ron smiled at them, and sat down on the bench. 15 years ago, if anyone would have told him he would be married to Pansy, he would have made some smart-ass comment. No one thought Pansy had a heart, but Ron found out, in the most peculiar way.  
  
  
  
  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
"Ron, the Longbottom's have been attacked. Both Neville and Millicent are dead."   
  
Ron sat up at his desk, and stared at the fireplace in which his boss' head sat. "What about their son, Andrew?" he asked.  
  
"He is alive, he was with his grandmother." Ron sighed in relief. "We need someone to take care of him, as you were one of Neville's closest friends, and the baby's godfather, we wanted to know if you could see to it." Ron nodded, and stood up.   
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"Still with his Grandmother. Bulstrode Manor."   
  
Ron groaned. "Are you sure it is safe for him to be there?"  
  
"No, Ron, that is why you should go. Now." The head disappeared from the fire, and Ron grabbed his coat, and walked out the door. He apparated about two miles away from the Manor, and walked the ret of the way. He reached the driveway just in time to see Pansy Parkinson walk out the front door, carrying little Andrew in her arms.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" he asked, and she looked up at him, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Taking him home with me."  
  
"I am the godfather, Pansy, he is legally in my custody."  
  
Pansy glared at him. "Well, I am the godmother Ronald. In case you don't remember, Millicent was my best friend at Hogwarts."  
  
Ron sighed. "Fine, but you aren't taking him to your home. Come with me to my flat, and we can figure out what to do then."  
  
"Why can't I take him home, my parents won't mind." She said, wiping a piece of blonde hair out of Andrew's eyes.  
  
"Your parents are Death Eater's, Pansy." He said, grimly. "And we can't allow them to get that close to a baby whose family was just killed by their kind."  
  
"It isn't my fault my parents are Death Eater's!" she said, stomping her foot on the snow. "I want to adopt him, poor little guy has no family. Except them." She said, looking back at the Manor.  
  
"Just come with me, give me your hand and we'll Apparate there." Ron said, noting that the baby was starting to shiver in the cold. Pansy noticed this too, and she allowed Ron to take her hand.  
  
They appeared in Ron's messy kitchen. "Go into the living room, the fire should come on when you enter." Pansy nodded, and walked off, leaving Ron alone in the kitchen. He went into the refrigerator, and grabbed two butterbeers, and some cold pizza.  
  
He walked into the living room, and stopped when he saw Pansy. She was holding Andrew in her arms, and singing him a lullaby. Ron couldn't believe Pansy had it in her to be so kind to the little child. When little Andrew fell asleep, she lay him in the bassinet he had transfigured beforehand.  
  
Ron walked in, and handed her a butterbeer. "I hope you don't mind having cold pizza. I haven't got much here, I am hardly ever home." Pansy sat on the couch and Ron sat next to her.  
  
"I don't mind." She said.  
  
The rest of the night was spent talking about school days. Both Pansy and Ron apologized for their behavior to each other, Ron told her what it was like to live with poor parents, and Pansy told him what it was like to live with Death Eaters.  
  
  
Six months later, Ron asked Pansy to marry him. She said yes, and they had a quiet little wedding. Neither the Weasley's nor the Parkinson's showed up, both feeling their children had betrayed them. A year later, the same year Voldemort disappeared (2003) they adopted Andrew.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron was awoken from his thoughts by Andrew poking him in the back. "Dad, come on, Mummy says I can get a cat!" Ron looked at his son, and then over to his wife, who was smiling down at him. Ron got up, he walked over to the Magical Menagerie, deciding that he was happy with his little family, even though he was not welcome in his mother's home anymore.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Charlie Weasley smiled down at his wife, who was running her finger along the spines of the books in Flourish and Blotts, her brow furrowed in thought. His daughter, Peresphone, was sitting on a chair, her nose buried in a book titled 'Getting to Know Your Wand' by Linda Lismer.   
  
"Mum, what kind of wood is my wand made of again?" Hermione looked up from the books, and smiled at her daughter.   
  
"You forgot already?" she teased. Peresphone wrinkled her nose at her mother. "It's Birch, dear." She said, turning back to the books, a smile on her lips. Charlie shook his head.  
  
"Hermione, darling, we have been in here almost an hour, I don't think she needs any more books than what she already has."  
  
Hermione grabbed a book off the shelf, and looked at her husband. "Peri needs some extra reading material, Charlie." She said, setting 'The Rise and fall of the Dark Arts' on an already large pile of books.  
  
Charlie sighed. "Why do you have to buy them. Hogwarts does have the library you are so fond of."  
  
"That's besides the point, dad." Peresphone said, her voice muffled by the book she was reading.   
  
"Fine, fine. But I am getting sick of being in here. I a going to go sit outside, or something." He said, walking towards the exit.  
  
"Bye." They mumbled, too engrossed in reading to try and stop him.  
  
"Damn women." He muttered, sitting down on a stone bench. "I can't believe I survived this long with two of them. For that matter, I can't believe I am actually married to Hermione. Always thought it would be her and Ron..."  
  
  
  
  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Charlie was sitting on a patch of grass by the lake at Hogwarts. It was Spring, and he had just finished a meeting with Albus Dumbledore. He couldn't believe some of the stuff he had told him about Voldemort, and was thinking everything over, when he heard crying coming from somewhere to his left.  
  
He stood up, and followed the sound to the edge of the forest. He saw Hermione laying on the ground, facedown, pounding the grass with her hands. He walked over to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. She sat up, her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "What's wrong, Hermione?"  
  
  
"Ron was right." She said, her voice racked with sobs. "He...he broke up with me, and... and we were supposed to get married net month." She cried, putting her hands over her face.  
  
"You mean Harry?" he asked, shocked.  
  
She nodded. "He has been seeing Alicia behind my back. They have the wedding date planned and everything." She said, now calming down a bit.  
  
"What do you mean 'Ron was right'?"  
  
"Ron told me that if he could see me behing Gin's back, then he would do it to me." She said, slumping over a bit. "I don't know how I could believe he actually loved me."  
  
"Oh Hermione, I'm sorry." He said, hugging her.  
  
"Why did this have to happen to me?" she asked, her voice muffled by his shirt.  
  
"Harry is getting a bit stuck up, now that he is older. I guess he seems to think his needs are more important than his friends."  
  
"I should have known something was up. He almost killed Draco. He never would have done something like that. I don't know what happened." She said, sighing.  
  
Charlie looked down at the girl in his arms, thinking how pretty she had become now that she was older. He felt anger towards Harry, for hurting her. She had suffered enough as it is. Her parents had been killed by Voldemort in their Sixth Year.  
  
"What am I going to do Charlie? I have no where to go, now that the flat Harry and I rented together will be given back to the owners. I don't have enough money to pay for it myself."  
  
Charlie sighed. "Well, you can come and stay with me until you find somewhere to go." He said.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "Really?" he nodded. "You are so great Charlie." She said, throwing her arms around him.  
  
He disentangled himself from her, and stood up. "Come one," he said, holding his hand out to her, "Let's go get our stuff. You can stay as long as you need too." Instead of finding her own place, she stayed with Charlie. Permanently. They got married that winter.  
  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Charlie stood up as Hermione and Peresphone exited the shop, both carrying two bags each. "Peri, I think we are going to have to get you another trunk. You have enough books to fill one." He said.  
  
She looked at the bags. "I don't have that much, dad..."  
  
  
__________________  
  
To be Continued...  
__________________  
  
A/N Wow, that is kind of long, isn't it? Well, FYI, this fic will jump back and forth between the parents and their children. All of the kids are eleven an going into their first year of Hogwarts, and I know that Molly Weasley wouldn't really act like that, but to have this fic work the way I want it to, she has to be the Big Bad Bitch. I don't like this chapter much, do you think it goes to fast? Please tell me what you think in your review. Below, I have put the wedding dates of the couples, and the birthdays of the kids, just so you can look to it if you are confused. Please review!  
  
  
Draco/Ginny - Married in summer of 1999  
Charlie/Hermione - Married in winter of 1999  
Fleur/Bill - Married in spring of 1997  
Harry/Alicia - Married in fall of 1999  
Angelina/Fred - Married in winter of 1996/Divorced in May of 2001  
Pansy/Ron - Married in Summer of 2002  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Drusilla (Dru) Malfoy - 6/6/2001  
Peresphone (Peri) Weasley - 2/13/2001  
Veronique (Vera) Delecour - 9/10/2000  
Antoni (Toni) Delecour - 9/10/2000  
Alexia (Lexi) Potter - 7/15/2001  
Jareth Johnson - 4/10/2001  
Jared Weasley - 4/10/2001  
Andrew (Andy) Longbottom - 11/2/2001  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
